The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway
by Not So Eloquent
Summary: Pitch has corrupted Mother Nature. When the guardians look to MiM for guidance, he chooses Monty's granddaughter Charlotte Amity, a mortal cupid as a guardian, who just wants to have a lazy school holiday, not fight evil with her equally miffed BFF (Name)(Surname) - Jamie's granddaughter. Jack Frost X Reader. Rated T for having Jack's presence in the fic. Title subject to change.


The aurora borealis flew across the sky, staining the clouds with walls of soft pinks and blues. This was an unusual occurrence to see in Burgess, since it wasn't that close to the frozen North. However, though seen as a natural phenomenon by most, spirits and their believers knew better. It was an urgent call all over the globe to gather the guardians - the protectors of Earth's children - and meet at the North Pole. Last time this happened, Pitch Black had returned and the guardians gained a new member. Therefore, this meant something was happening. Something big. Something bad.

That night, the mischievous joker of the guardians, the personification of Winter, Jack Frost, was frosting a couple of places discretely - it was the middle Summer. Luckily, it was nighttime, but he still had to be wary to not get unwanted attention. It had been a number of years since he got his first believer, but it felt like just yesterday. That believer, Jamie, was now an old man with children and grandchildren of whom he lectured on believing. He was still as childish as back then.

Jack flew into the air, the wind supporting his weight. It played with him, rolling him over in the air playfully. Suddenly, Jack noticed the borealis. He was needed ASAP at the pole.

"Wind," he yelled, "Take me to North's workshop!"

The breeze became a strong gale, lifting the immortal teenager higher into the sky. He rocketed across the globe as quick as a rabbit, arriving in about five minutes. He carefully flew through an open window, and landed amongst the other three Guardians. Three? Where was Bunny?

"Pitch is back." North said, everyones eyes widening.

"But I thought we buttwooped him back in the day!"

"Vell, he's back, and he's not alone..."

Bunny hobbled in, with bloody bandages covering him. Jack didn't dare crack a joke. Who ever did this to him had joined Pitch.

"Bunny," Tooth squeaked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine... no thanks to Pitch and his bloody daughter. Yetis have been clearing me up. Thanks North-"

"Whoa whoa whoa. Pitch has a daughter?" Jack gauped.

"He had a family before he became Pitch, and his daughter turned against him when she became Mother Nature, " explained Tooth, "Pitch has somehow convinced her to join the dark side, and got her to almost kill Bunny. To scare us."

"To get us all together. "

"Ve must consult man in moon. He know vhat ve must do."

A ray of moonlight burst through the skylight, hitting a G. Suddenly, the floor beneath the ray opened up, and a blue crystal emerged. Manny was picking a new guardian? They couldn't beat Pitch and Mother Nature alone. The five gathered around the glowing crystal. Who was it going to be? The ground hog? The leprechaun?

A girl.

She was fairly tall and slim with wavy hair. The floating image was wearing a tank top, hot shorts and knee length leather boots. She looked 16 ish.

"Who... is that?

"If I remember correctly, that is Charlotte Amity, who lives in Burgess. She stopped believing vhen she was 9. She's a mortal."

Her being a non believer would be a massive problem, but they'd deal with that later. After a lot of begging, Jack managed to convince them to let him kidnap the kid, like the yetis did to him. He quickly left.

"You can do it (Name)!"

A (Height) girl with (Length)(Colour) hair was scaling one of two ropes in the sports hall against another girl. The other girl was a skinny girl with bleach blonde hair. Surrounding the two ropes were crash mats and a large group of students and staff.

(Name) was well ahead of the other girl, almost at the top despite the fact she was afraid of heights. Suddenly, the rope began to swing. The girl below had grabbed her rope and threw it. Clinging on for dear life, she continued up the rope. Reaching up, she touched the ceiling. Cheers erupted from the crowd below as they made their descent down. The other girl stormed off scowling, vowing her revenge. (Name) grinned at her friend in the crowd as she was greeted with congratulations.

Her friend, Charlotte Amity, was a bouncy teen with long blonde curly hair that she had partially dyed red. Her eyes were a vibrant shade of amber, and she was almost always smiling. She was well known throughout the neighbourhood for caring deeply for the children around her and loving them as if she were their mother. She was also well known as a matchmaker, her subtle ways being couples together. Of course, (Name) always got the behind the scenes of Charlotte's antics, as they were best friends, almost like sisters. Their parents were close with each other when they were born, and so they by birth, they were best buds. For the next two weeks it was the holidays, so while their parents went abroad to France, they were having a fortnight sleepover.

The duo strode out of the gates of school, laughing to each other about how stupid this youtuber they watch is, when a small boy, about the age of 10, ran up to them with a flustered look on his face.

"What's wrong Alfie?" Charlotte asked, frowning slightly.

"Katie," he said, "She's out on the lake. She can't swim."

They broke into a run as they got closer to Burgess lake. Out in the centre of the sun-speckled lake was a frightened ginger girl clinging to a log for dear life. Her small raft had fallen apart and she was too far into the lake to reach the floor. As soon as she spotted them, she called out for help.

"Charlotte! Help me, I'm scared!" Katie cried, hugging the log tighter.

" I know, I know...but you're gonna be alright. You're not gonna fall in."

"Yes I am!"

"Well, I can swim in to save you, but not if you're that far away. You know how kick right? "

"Yeah..."

"Well, cling to that log and gently kick the water. You need to believe in me. You need to believe in yourself. "

The redhead slowly began kicking, soon getting the hang of it, and despite still being scared, she smiled. Suddenly, her fingers slipped off of the slick log and she went under, rapidly sinking. Fully dressed in her school uniform, Charlotte dove in, snatching up Katie and pulling her above water level. Water soaked them to the skin, their clothing clinging to them. Spluttering, the pair got to the bank. After a rest on the grass for a few minutes as a futile attempt at getting dry, they parted ways. Katie was fine, and shuffled home with Alfie. Ah, what a cute couple.

Despite it being a hot sunny day, Charlotte was freezing from that dip in the lake, and so they hurried to their houses to shower. Since they were next door neighbours, they could shower in their own homes and then meet at Charlotte's. The water ran down (Name)'s back, warming her joints and washing away the stress of school. After her brief shower, she changed into a rabbit onesie and went next door. Charlotte was in her sheep onesie ready for the two weeks ahead of them. They began their fortnight by cooking a massive (Flavour) pizza, which surprisingly took a few minutes. It looked hella tasty. After sharing the entire pizza between the two of them, Charlotte took a power nap as she was quite full, while (Name) read (Book) .

It was just getting dark when the window nearby creaked open, the room getting significantly colder. Frost crawled up the window panes despite it being Summer. (Name) didn't put down her book, but pretended to not see a white haired teenager wearing a blue frost ridden hoodie climb through the window with a frosted shepherd's staff. Although she was the more adult like of the two, she actually believed in fairytales. For an example, she could see that this was the guardian of fun; Jack Frost.

At first, she didn't believe in 'make belief' beings like Santa or Jack Frost, despite her granddad, Jamie Bennett, lecturing her of the importance of always believing. It was all for little kids and their over active imagination. However, one evening when it was dark and her mother was driving her home from a friend's house, she began to believe. They had reached a red traffic light and [Name] was blankly staring out of the window, when she spotted a pair of bright gold eyes. They were rather high up for a cat and were human shaped. Looking harder, she could make out the angles of their sharp face and black hair. After looking away and looking back, the eyes were still there, looking at her. She awkwardly waved to the man before the car lurched forward. When, later that week, she told this to Jamie, he informed her that she had seen the boogeyman; a spirit called Pitch Black. She had been lucky she had been the car at the time, otherwise it could've 'gone badly'. Ever since then, she studied and researched and worked up her belief. She became more childlike, bouncy and full of hope, wonder and joy. And, eventually, began to see people that the children saw. However, she still put on a mask so not to be judged.

Jack Frost slowly walked across the room with his staff and a sack, assuming (Name) was a non believer. Silver frost creeped out from underneath his feet. She subtly picked up an umbrella to attack him with if he did anything she wasn't happy with. She got to use her weapon, since Jack suddenly sweeped Charlotte into his sack, waking her in the process. Charlotte cried out and wriggled in a panicked attempt at getting free. Jack held his grip. When his back was turned, (Name) thwacked his spine with the heavy duty brolly. Jack cried out, spinning on his heels and shooting a beam of ice magic at her. She rolled out of the way, smirking.

"Hi there," she said in a defensive position, "Jack Frost, right? Give me back my friend."

Jack was impressed. A teenage believer that could fight? Now that was cool - no pun intended.

"Sorry kid, no can do," he replied.

With that, (Name) attempted to strike Jack, only to be blocked by his staff. Quickly sliding under his legs, she hit him again on the back with her umbrella. Gritting his teeth, he shot magic straight at her. She opened up her umbrella just in time to deflect this ice. As she dropped the umbrella, Jack whispered "Norh Pole" into a snow globe, threw it on the ground and let the portal materialise.

"Oh no you don't! "

As Jack jumped through, she grabbed the end of his cold staff, getting pulled through the portal with them. As they came out into where ever they were, (Name) pushed the staff forward, then suddenly jerked it back, ripping it out of the spirit's hand. Landing on warm tiles, using the staff for momentum, she swung round and kicked him in the face. He fell to the floor, nose bleeding.

It was when she landed again that she realised where she was. Santa, the tooth fairy, sandman and the Easter bunny were staring at her, shocked. They were at the North Pole. Grandad Jamie had described it before but she had never imagined it was this big! Or Christmassy for it being mid summer.

Jack got up wiping him bleeding nose, glaring at (Name).

"Jack, are you alright!?" The Tooth Fairy squeaked flying to his side.

"Thanks Tooth," he replied, rubbing his nose, "I'm ok, no thanks to her." He nodded towards (Name).

"A believer?"

"Yes. One that can fight pretty well apparently. "

"Well SORRY that you were trespassing in Charlotte's house, you kidnapped her, while all I did was try to stop you," I said, trying to look as mature as possible in a fluffy rabbit onesie, "Anyway, why the hell do you need her? She's mortal, unlike you lot, and I can't imagine her winning a fight against any spirit to be honest. She's more of a words person."

Taking that que, Charlotte called out for (Name). She snatched the sack from Jack.

"Ok, I'm gonna let you out, but just to warn you, you were kidnapped by Jack Frost, and now you are at the North Pole with him and Santa, the tooth fairy, the easter bunny and the sandman - the guardians of childhood."

Objecting to existence of the guardians, she climbed out of the sack, only to scream and hide behind (Name).

"WHAT THE HELL IS-"

"I did warn you," (Name) chuckled.

It took a few minutes for Charlotte to calm down. After that, the confronted the guardians.

"So, why did you kidnap me?"

"Man in moon chose you to be a guardian."

"HELL NO," the duo objected in unison.

"I am a mortal girl that has a social life, and I ain't got time for magical shenanigans. Even though my centre is love, I'm no Cupid, and I refuse to join your possy 'cause some old man on the moon told you so. Even if you're against the forces of evil or whatever, that's your business, not mine. Now can I please have directions back to Burgess? " Charlotte sassed, hands on hips. (Name) held back a smile; she always loved it when Charlotte had her way with words.

Unfortunately, they didn't receive any sweet reactions from the spirits because a yeti burst into the area, shouting some panicked gibberish. North seemed to understand though. Everyone looked towards the main part of the room, a globe which was being encased in black sand and vines. Was this the villain that they presumably needed to defeat? More like villains.

The five leaped into action, Jack snatching his staff back. (Name) got passed a wooden pole/staff around 5 foot tall, while Charlotte got a bow and a quiver full of red arrows. They were left behind to defend themselves. Upon the top of the globe appeared Pitch Black and a woman. She had flowing long black hair and a face shape similar to the boogeyman's and was wearing a black dress that resembled Pitch's robes. The girls guessed she was Mother Nature...but evil?

"Oh how pitiful, you brought an audience. Two children can't save you!" Mother Nature cackled.

Children? Charlotte and (Name) scowled. That woman had some nerve to call them children.

"Boo!"

Vines erupted from the floor and walls, curling around the festive railings and even more up the globe. Pitch produced hundreds of nightmares, which swarmed everyone. Although the attack was focused on the guardians, Charlotte and (Name) found themselves face to face with nightmares and vines. They hacked through the wall of nightmares and nature. The guardians however were being overwhelmed by them, especially Jack. From where the duo was standing, it looked like the majority of the hoard was attacking Jack, rather than Sandy or the others.

(Name) quickly formed a plan on how to help, only briefly telling Charlotte. Yes, it meant risking her life but, hell, it was being helpful and besides, she liked the adrenaline rush!

"Charlotte! Cover me!" She called, throwing herself up a vine. While she swung up the thorns, Charlotte sniped anything coming her way, whether it was nightmares or vines. Hopping from vine to vine, she advanced on the hoard, closing in on Pitch. When she reached Pitch...she punched him in the gut.

Everything stopped.

You don't expect a spirit to be able to attack the boogeyman, nevermind a mortal. Pitch recoiled, clutching his stomach and staggering back. Daymn that girl packed a punch. (Name) slid down the vines back to Charlotte. His ribcage was surprisingly hard, so while it hurt him, it also hurt her a little.

Pitch and Mother Nature fled, allowing everyone to have a breather. The guardians approached while (Name) rubbed her now slightly hurting knuckles. On all their faces was an expression of gratitude, and Sandy gave the girls a thumbs up and a grin.

"So," Charlotte said, putting her weapon down, "When can we go home?"

I do not own Rotg ot Tgoc

AAAAAAAAAAAnd I don't bother updating anything so I can get this chapter out of my system. I dunno where the story is going to go, but its a new challenge not having it as 1st person! So how do you like this! Please give me feedback and you'll be sure to get Chapter 2 ASAP!

On another note... that (Name) in the car scene legit happened to me, I'm not even joking. I was butt terrified because I was like "PITCH IS REAL?!". So yeah, that happened.

Anyway, Review, follow and favourite please!


End file.
